Chris Leben vs. Benji Radach
Benji Radach broke his jaw during the fight. The Fight The first round began. They were sizing each other up. They clinched. Radach got a slam, Leben pulled guard on the way down didn't he... Four thirty. Four fifteen. Radach slammed Leben again. Four minutes. Radach got a single through the ropes as Leben tried to stand, Leben worked a guillotine the whole time. They were separated. Three thirty-five. 'Go Benji!' They clinched. Radach got a trip to half-guard. 'Work the pass!' Three fifteen. Radach landed a left elbow. 'Pass the leg!' Three minutes remaining. Leben got the half butterfly in. The crowd hooted. Radach landed a solid right. Two thirty-five. 'Stand and punch!' Leben regained guard closing it. Two fifteen as Radach landed a right hand there. 'Punch and pass!' Two minutes. 'Body body head. Get busy, Benji. Stand.' The ref wanted action, he said 'First call, action.' One thirty-five. Leben stood and ate a pair of hard rights to the chin, missed a flying knee. They clinched. What a warrior. Leben stuffed a trip using the corner. One fifteen. Leben worked the body. One minute. They broke. 'Circle left!' 'Hands up, chin down.' Thirty-five. Leben landed a big left and pressed forward. He landed a left and another and they clinched. Fifteen. 'Knee the thigh.' The crowd chanted 'Benji'. The first round ended. 10-9 Radach solidly. 'Walk forward,' they told Benji in the corner. Leben had some redness under his left eye. The second round began. 'Circle left!' Leben landed a left and a hard right and a left hook. Nice boxing from Leben. 'One two down the pipe!' Four thirty-five. Radach got a single to guard. Four fifteen. 'Work for the pass.' 'Knee in the butt, posture up.' Four minutes. Leben worked a high guard. 'Power shots in the head.' Three thirty-five. 'Punch and pass.' The ref stood them up. Leben stuffed a single to the clinch. He landed a left elbow and broke. Three fifteen. Leben landed a left and another to the clinch. He kneed the body. Three minutes. 'Knee him in the legs.' 'Suck up the double.' Two thirty-five. Leben landed a pair of foot stomps. Two fifteen with another to the other foot. Another foot stomp. Another there. Five more. Two minutes with another and another. Another. One thirty-five. Radach got a trip into guard. 'Work the pass.' One fifteen. The crowd chanted 'Leben'. One minute. Leben stood to the clinch there. Thirty-five. Radach kneed the leg. Fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Radach. 'He has no submissions, you can pass this guy's guard, you gotta win this round to win the fight,' they told Benji in his corner. The third round began. Both came out pumped. 'Circle left'. Leben landed a left. Four thirty-five. Radach blocked a high kick and ate a left hook. Radach shot a double. Leben stuffed it to the clinch nicely. Four fifteen. Radach worked another double. He got it nicely hard to guard. Four minutes remaining. Leben worked a guillotine. Leben popped out. Three thirty-five. "First call, action." Three fifteen. Three minutes. 'Do that all round.' Radach worked the body. 'Keep going.' Two thirty-five remaining. "Second call, action. SECOND CALL, ACTION." Two fifteen. The ref stood them up and the crowd applauded. Two minutes. They touched gloves and grinned, talking. Leben landed a big left, stuffed a double and kneed the body, landed a left hook and kneed the body, Radach was leaning against the ropes precariously, Leben landed a pair of left snad a knee, Leben slipped and Radach pounced to half-guard as the crowd roared. Leben worked a kimura. One thirty-five. One fifteen remaining. Radach said something and the referee stopped it. Apparently Radach had a fucking broken jaw from that last flurry.